


It's You

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But don't worry! It's only a small smidge of angst, Confessions, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kinoshita!!, Happy Valentine's Day!!, M/M, Made for Kinoshita's Birthday, Made for Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: “-Have fun on your date!” His mother said and Kinoshita choked on his spit.“Mom, I’m not going on a d-date.” Just the thought of actually going on a date with Narita seemed so far- no it seemed so impossible.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! Sooo here's a KinoNari ficlet made for Valentine's day and Kinoshita's birthday! Happy (early) birthday Kinoshita!! 
> 
> This is only a ficlet since school's been giving me a lot lately, but I do have loads of ideas that I want to write.. someday... Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fic! <3

Practice came to an end and everyone was filing out of the gym. Kinoshita was outside, waiting for Narita.

“Hey Kino!” Narita called out to him. The two started to walk together. “Do you wanna hang out with me tomorrow? Maybe at the park?”

“Sure.”

“Great!” He flashed a bright smile at him which made heat rise up to his cheeks. “What time are you available?”

_ ‘Gosh, you don’t know what you’re doing to my heart with looking that cu-’  _ “Around 1:00pm, is that good?” Kinoshita can feel his cheeks heating up even more with looking at him, so he faced the other way.

“Alright then, anyways did you see what Noya did earlier?”

-

It was the next day, 12:30 pm. Kinoshita got dressed and went up to his mother who was in the living room.

“Mom, I’m just gonna go and hang out with one of my friends. I’ll be back later.”

“Sure thing, sweetie. Have fun on your date!” She said and Kinoshita choked on his spit.

“Mom, I’m not going on a d-date.” Just the thought of actually going on a date with Narita seemed so far- no it seemed so impossible.

“Really? I mean I thought so since it’s Valentine’s day today, sorry sweetie.”

“It’s fine. Wait- it’s Valentine’s day today?!” He checked the date and stared at it in shock.  _ How the hell did he not notice?! _

She chuckled. “Mhm, did you not notice?”

Kinoshita nodded, thoughts of  _ why the hell  _ is Narita inviting him to hang out when it’s Valentine’s day were racing through his head. “But anyways, bye mom. Love you.”

“Love you too! Stay safe!”

-

“Kino, here!” Narita called, waving his hand. Kinoshita walked up to him, sitting on the bench beside him.

“Oh wow, it’s really hot.” Kinoshita stated, using his hands to shield himself from the Sun. He pointed at a nearby tree which had enough leaves to provide shade for them. “Let’s sit there!”

“Sure! Actually, there’s an ice cream shop over there, anything you want? My treat!” 

“Can I get matcha ice cream?” He asked and Narita nodded, walking over to the ice cream shop while Kinoshita sat on the soft grass under the tree.

Kinoshita thought back on what his mother accidentally said earlier.  _ ‘Is this really a date?’  _ He blushed then he slapped himself.  _ ‘Gosh, this isn’t a date. You and Nari are just hanging out like you always had.’ _

“Kino, I’m back.” Narita sat beside him, handing him his ice cream. “So random question but have you ever been in love before?” He asked, causing Kinoshita to almost drop his ice cream.

“Y-yeah, I guess.” He said, rubbing his neck nervously. I mean, it isn’t like the person he had fallen in love with is right beside him and is  _ really close _ to him- “How about you?” He said softly, silently preparing himself for the heartbreak when he says yes.

“Yeah, I still am.” He said smiling, facing the sky, and Kinoshita felt like his heart broke into pieces but before he could think of anything, Narita spoke up again. “He’s the cutest and nicest person I’ve ever met. He may be anxious at times but he’s amazing. He has eyes that show so much emotion, and I absolutely love him.”

“W-who is he?” Kinoshita tried to hide the sadness in his voice and the tears that were threatening to spill. 

Narita faced him and cradled his face in his hands. “It’s you.” He said simply before breaking out into a smile which was brighter than the last. Kinoshita released his tears which were now out of joy. He hugged Narita, not bothering to pick up their ice creams which fell.

“You scared me! I thought you were going to say somebody else!” Kinoshita hugged him tighter, resting his head on his chest. “But I love you too.” He said, his voice muffled by the cloth of Narita’s shirt, but the taller male still heard it nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Anyways, may I just say, KinoNari is VERY underrated. And I mean that as they are very underrated as a main pairing. But moving on, I want to say sorry to any of those who read "Everlasting Love" (If there is, that is) because of how long each update takes, but of course, I won't discontinue it and I may be able to squeeze writing the new chapter for it this month, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Anyways, once again, thank you for reading! Stay safe, bye! <3


End file.
